


Love In The Light Of Morning

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Joe & Nicky share a beautiful morning moment together
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 72





	Love In The Light Of Morning

“You see one thing, you’ve seen them all…”  
  
A statement so untrue it persists in leaving a bad taste in Joe’s mouth decades after hearing it for the first time. Granted, he was hiding in the bushes waiting for a signal from Nicky and happened to overhear a (semi-coherent) “conversation” between vapid socialites.  
  
 **“These children will never appreciate the true beauty surrounding them at all hours of the day”,** he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
“You’re far away today, aren’t you?”   
  
That smooth voice he had come to adore brought Joe out of his thoughts as he looked upon the sunrise, lighting up the gentle waves of the Mediterranean. Turning around, he observed the sight of his love sitting up in their shared bed, rubbing his eyes and looking perfect as though carved from marble by Michelangelo himself.  
  
“I can always get much closer, in more ways than one.”  
  
Nicky bit his lower lip, delighting in the flirtatiously husky timbre Joe chose to respond with.  
  
“You seem to be taking things in much more lately, a twinkle in your eyes I have not seen in some time.”  
  
Joe sauntered forward before seating himself comfortably beside the other man, allowing his hands to start wandering over hips, shoulders and finally cupping the other’s face between his palms.  
  
“Why settle for a momentary twinkle when my life’s gift is bathing in an ocean of stars with you?”  
  
Nicky melted into the feeling and touched his forehead to Joe’s, eyes closed and fully centred in the moment. They may have stayed that way for another century, oblivious to the goings-on of the world or it may have been a mere minute. No matter how long, there was certainty here; no deafening echo of gunfire, nor the sharp slicing of swords igniting chaos and fear. The only sound was the shared breathing of two men in the deepest ocean of love and acceptance, two hearts beating as one amidst the undulating worries and violence outside. This and all others after are true moments to cherish, for one and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even watched the movie or read the comics but this pairing is something else. I am utterly floored by the genuine nature of these characters and I wanted to share something short and sweet


End file.
